


Unsent Written Confessions

by clarabella003



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hange and Levi reuniting, Hange beast titan theories, Hange being a titan, Levi and Hange backstory, Levi and Hange monologue confessions, Love Letters, levi crying, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarabella003/pseuds/clarabella003
Summary: Hange Zoe is going to sacrifice herself, but she can't leave one person behind
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: In this fanfiction Levi was not aware that Hange was going to sacrifice her life, he thought that Hange will just try and stop the colossal titans from afar and return to the plane before they leave. And, yes this contains the Hange beast titan theories. And, also can we just think for once that Levi and Hange are around the same height in this fanfic maybe around 5'4

The titans were coming, their plane was wrecked, their fuel was spilled and soon they will all be burnt by the titans. Hange was devastated, this was happening because she was weak, she was blaming herself, she cannot accept the fact that the reason why they were going to get trampled was because she forced her comrades to fight. That, of course was not the truth it was just some petty overthinking that goes to Hange ever since she was deemed commander of the Survey Corps by Erwin.

"So, why don't you get in?" She said to her comrades as she stayed to help put the fuel into the plane. "I'll go with Yelena and Annie to try and stop the colossal titans." She said as she fixed Levi's bandage in his face that went askew . "We'll be standing at the hangar's roof so we will be high enough to launch the thunder spears, god! I'll be so cool Levi, wait for my return alright?" She aid as she laughed trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. This was it, she's going to sacrifice her life for the good of everyone. If she were being honest with herself this is not how she wanted to go. She wanted to listen to her selfish desires and instincts and just stay inside the plane with the others, but she can't do that, she is their leader and she would protect them till the end. Was it really the others she was trying to protect? Or was it just a certain person who is now limp and cannot move a single bone in his body without feeling pain?

"Oi, four eyes. Hurry up and go back here after they filled the fuel's tank alright?" Levi said as he went near her. "Don't let yourself get hurt over there or I will pull you from the afterlife myself and burn you alive" Levi jokingly said with his usual cold voice. "Yeah, yeah sure." Hange said as she laughed, she was about to turn around when Levi pulled her back and since they were just around the same height and Levi was looking down she cannot see how he looks right now. "Dedicate," he said as he paused and sighed. "Your heart, and come back to me." He said as he placed his hand in her heart. Devastated. That was what Hange felt, she was going to leave him. She hated it, she doesn't want to go, she just wanted to run away with him in the forest and grow old with him. Levi and her, they weren't in a romantic kind of relationship to say the least but she loved him, more than a comrade, she doesn't know how he feels and maybe she'll never know. Because this was her end, and she can't tell him how she feels because she would stay back if she did, and she can't. "Of course! We'll live in the forest right! Later, Levi!" she said as she laughed and turned around. "Get inside, leave the engines to Onyankopon and the others, no one will titanize I will, try and stop them." Hange said with finality as she placed her cape,no, Levi's cape into her shoulders. "This is goodbye I guess? Don't tell Levi with what I'm bound to do. That old man will try and stop me which we all know he can't." She said as she laughed. "It has been a good run right everyone, I wish I could stay but I must do this you know." she said as she looked up to try and stop the tears.

"And, Armin Arlelt, I make you the 15th commander of the Survey corps. Levi's your underling now boss him around as you can." She said as she laughed. "See you around guys!" Hange enthusiastically said as she flew to the roof then flew above the colossal titans. She just has to take down those that are upfront, that was just it. She killed her 3rd titan when she felt it. "Shit! It hurts" She said as she felt her skin burn. This was it, she was going to die. She was going to die with a lot of regrets and she hates it. She killed her last titan as she felt herself fall. Then everything blacked out.

Hange woke up and when she did she saw Moblit and the others. It was peaceful, it was solemn and warm and she likes it. But why? Why does her heart feel heavy? Why is it that despite her being in total peace and solitude she was still longing for someone. This is not how someone should feel in the afterlife. She wants to be free of her burden and regrets. But why can't she? "Hange? You alright" Erwin asked as they sat beneath a tree. "I told you I would listen right?" He continued as he stared at her. "I-I'm- I don't think I'm meant to be in here yet erwin." Hange said as she looked at her former commander and comrade. "I don't know I just feel like this wasn't it. This was not supposed to be my end, why am I feeling this way?'' Hange asked as she felt tears again stinging in her eyes. "Because you don't want to Hange," Erwin said. "When I died I came to peace with it, I was glad and happy, I lead you to the truth about the basement and I was free of all the burdens and deaths that I've caused. But you Hange," He said as she took her hand in his. "You do not want to leave yet, my reason why I wanted to stay was to see the basement, and I did, Hange, I did, I saw it, I was watching over all of you and I was glad. Finally humanity is a step closer to the truth again." Erwin said as he felt himself smile remembering how peaceful and happy he felt because he finally can rest. His job was done, but that was not Hange's case because-

"But, that's not your case isn't it Hange?" He said as he stared directly at her. "You can't find peace because your job and your wish was not to die heroically, you wanted to stay with him." He said. "You wanted to stay with Levi." He stated truthfully and not as a question. Hange guiltily looked down. She was ashamed because of her selfish desire.

It was stupid and she knows it. But she just can't go like that. "I promised him. I promised him that I will come back to him without harm Erwin!" She yelled at him as she kneeled and cried. "I wanted-, I wanted to protect him and stay with him Erwin!" She yelled as she fisted the grass beneath her. "I'M SELFISH AND I'M CRUEL BUT THAT'S WHAT I WANT ERWIN, I WANTED TO TELL LEVI HOW I FEEL. I WANT." she stopped as more sobs came out of her throat."i want to go back to him." she whispered while crying."Then go back to him, Hange." Erwin said as she looked at his crying friend. "I am happy that you're here Hange but I guess it's not your time yet." Erwin stated as he pulled Hange up to stand. "Wake up, Hange. And go back to him. We will continue watching over you." Erwin said as Hange's sight blackened and she can't see anything but white and black.

Her body feels terrible and painful. She feels her back burning and she feels her left arm burning as well. "HANGE-SAN" a female voice yelled but she can't hear who it was but then suddenly she was swallowed by a beast and brought somewhere.

It was terrible in the beast's mouth, but her wounds don't seem to painful and she can't understand why. She was then let out of the mouth and she felt like she can't breath. She felt her chest being pushed back till she breath. She coughed out and try to hold her chest but did not continue with it as she felt pain again."Hange-san!" a voice yelled and a face came to her view. "A-annie?" she tried saying but ended up as a low whisper. "How is she?" a deep man's voice came and looked through her peripheral vision. Zeke Yeager stepping out of his titan. Hange squirmed from Annie's grasp as she tried to move away from Zeke. "Oh, hey don't move just yet, Hange." the man said as he pulled her up and carried her inside the ship. She then felt being laid on a bed . "Hange-san I'm going to clean your wounds alright? This is going to be painful." Annie said as she then moved to medicate Hange's wound. Hange felt too much pain that she just started drifting off to sleep. "I'm alive." she thought as she felt herself succumb into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and Levi's unsaid confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Hange and Levi are around the same height here. Maybe around 5'4

Something was wrong, he saw his comrades entering the plane without Hange. But that was not what's wrong, they were crying. Why were they crying? Did something happen to Annie? Or to Yelena? No. No, his comrades would not cry over Annie. Then he saw it. Hange was flying through the assemble of collosal titans. She was not supposed to do that. Her, Annie and Yelena were just supposed to fly to the hangar's roof as they shoot the colossal titans with her thunder spears. "OI,oi,oi, four eyes!" Levi said as he neared the window. She killed her first titan, that should be enough by now, she should come back now. This wasn't what's supposed to happen. She promised him she'll come back.

"Arlelt open the goddamn door and let me through!" He told the blonde boy as Levi limped towards them. "I'll get her back, now let me through!" Levi said as he weakly pushed away Armin. "Captain! It was Hange-san's order not to let you through!" Jean said as he held his captain by his shoulder and try to take him away from the door. "You're not supposed to let your commander die like that alone!" Levi said as he tried to punch Jean, which he actually succeeded as the ash brown haired teenager nearly fell back. He was still strong. He can take her back. He tried limping again when Jean's words stopped him. "She's not the commander anymore! She made Armin the commander already." Jean screamed as he tried restraining him again. Hange knew, she knew she was going to die. And he didn't have a single clue. Because he's fucking limp and injured and all he did was sit in the goddamn plane.

Then he saw her. He saw her through the window. He saw her fell as she killed off her last titan. She was burning. He tried to get away from Jean's hold but ended up just kneeling. "Hange!" Everyone yelled as they cried watching Hange fall to her death. He was dizzy. He was blaming himself for being useless. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to come back unharmed. The plane moved. No, they're leaving without her. They can't. "NO! NO WE'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HER!" he yelled as he tried to crawl to the one driving the plane. Then he felt dizzy and all he remembered was falling down and darkness meeting him.

Levi can't tell if what he saw was real. They were in the place called paths, he saw Eren and the founder Ymir. Maybe it was all a dream. Afterall, he awoke in a bed inside the plane. Then he remembered, "Hange." he said as panic entered through him. "Captain, lay back down." Jean said with authority as he handed him a glass of water and a couple of pain reievers. They were Hange's, he knows these pain relievers damn well, when she feels her head ache she would go to town to buy some of those. When he finished Jean fished out something from the his bag. It was a box not bigger than a whole bond paper it, it was small. "Hange-san told me to give this to you if she were to die at war." Jean said as he exited the tiny room and closed the door.

It was a simple box with a thin ribbon closing it. He opened it and saw letters. They were all addressed to him and at the end of the box there was a photo. It was their photo from when they went undercover in Marley.Hange was smiling from ear to ear and he was sporting a calm look. Hange originally wanted him to smile but just settled for his calm face instead of a frown. He opened the letter. Hange's handwriting was visible from the paper. He could recognize it from anywhere. The messy but readable scribbles. He felt something in his heart tugged as he went to read the letter.

" _Hello,Levi! I'm assuming that if you were to ever receive this letter that means I'm gone. Yeah, gone like dead. Not that I wanted to though but you know the gist. I'm writing this as you lay in the makeshift tent I made for you. Humanity will come to an end in the hands of Eren Yeager and as much as I like to deny it, the possibility of us dying is bigger than us surviving. I've always trusted the kid you know, Levi. That is why I try my best to stop him, the kid grew on me you know, and I wish that he doesn't die and meet the freedom that he wants and deserves. You deserve it too Levi, you, Onyankopon and the kids. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Reiner ,Annie, Gabi, Falco and Pieck. I wished that we could've protected Sasha. For the past 8 years you all have been my family. You being the longest, Levi. I wish that I could still stay, and if I can come back, I would. I'm not sure if you want that though. You're probably rejoicing that you don't have to constantly remind a one eyed commander to sleep, eat and bathe. I'm sorry Levi, I could not protect you from Zeke. I can't protect you and our comrades. And I'm sorry if I acted out of selfishness and killed our former comrades to save you. But, I would do it, over and over again even if the consequence is my life. I will always protect you and choose you. Come to think of it Levi your state right now is the weakest I've seen you, physically that is. The weakest I've seen you emotionally was during Farlan and Isabelles's death. I made the wrong decision that day Levi. I should have sticked with the three of you. You were newbies and they were still young. Maybe I could've protected them if I joined you. Oh, and by the way I actually know that you were about to kill me when I first talked to you. Man, what a nice way to form a friendship right Levi? I remembered forcing you to eat out lunch with me in an nearby small eatery because I rpomised you that I would. I don't like breaking promises you know Levi? Since then I've always forced you to stick with me and go out with me any time we are free. Come to think of it Levi it was always me wasn't it? Which makes me come to this confession. I want to confess that I want Levi Ackerman to choose Hange Zoe for once. It's selfish I know but I also know that in your point of view what we have is forced. I understand it though. You chose to join the Survey Corps with Isabelle and Farlan by your own choice. You also chose to follow Erwin and dedicate yourself to him, like a loyal knight to his king. If I'm being honest I'm quite jealous. All the decisions that you made in your life was your own choice. Except for me. You were bound to work with me because ever since Isabelle and Farlan died we were under Erwin's squad. Even your friendship with Mike wasn't forced. You go and hang out with him whenever you want to while I try hard to get your attention and for you to hang out with me. I would force you to capture titans with me but of course you will say no, the only times you say yes to me was when Erwin told you to. There was actually once a time that I thought you were lovers! Turns out I was wrong as Erwin said that he is still in love with Marie and you, you said that you're Erwin's soldier and that you are humanity's strongest and that you have no time for love and relationships. I wish that you don't overwork yourself Levi. I always try my best to make and experiment new flavors of tea for you, but I think you enjoyed Petra's more so I stopped. Even in teas you couldn't choose me huh Levi? And, when Erwin was made commander and assigned you as the captain I was expecting you to choose me for your squad. But, you didn't I found out that you've already chosen your squad and the next day, I have my own squad already, alongside Moblit. Ever since that day I stopped hoping. Hoping that you would choose me. After all, after we were assigned to our own squads I started hanging out with Mike and Nanaba more. They were both funny and I miss them. We three were in the same barracks and we used to hang out a lot and go have drinks in different taverns every night we have the time to. Erwin would even go with us sometimes, and those were the few times that I've seen you eversince we were assigned to different squads. 8 months flew by so quickly that I did not even notice that we slowly drifted apart. Not till you and your squad got reassigned and moved to our barracks. The superiors barracks is a floor higher than the other soldiers and our rooms were just across each other. I couldn't stop myself. I approached you and bothered you over and over again that you probably felt that you have no choice but to listen to me. We were good comrades aren't we Levi? You look out for me out of orders because my death would cost the Survey Corps a big loss. I am the brains after all. But then, I still wished that you would choose me because you wanted to and not because you were obligated to. But then, the tragedy at Shiganshina happened. I know beforehand that you do not want Erwin to take the lead. I heard you, you know? You want me to take the lead and call the shots, and we both know what's bound to happen if I lead. There will be countless of death and we will return with nothing but dead comrades, leaving the heavy burden to me. Worst case scenario you know that I would die there. So you chose me after all, you chose that I die in Erwin's stead. In other words, you choose Erwin's life over mine. I'm not complaining though Levi, you were right. If I were the one who called the shots at Shiganshina I probably would've died and you may have took what you found in Grisha Yeager's basement and go back with the truth to Erwin the greatest commander. I admire Erwin, his dedication to humanity and how let himself lose his own humanity for the sake of what he believed in. But, he was a friend, our friend and he should've been the one alive. If Erwin did not come with us Erwin may had have the solution to this chaos. But, no the reality is you went back with a kid who was now a colossal titan, thousand of dead comrades, Grisha Yeager's notebook and a useless one eyed commander. You should have chosen me to die Levi, you should have forced him more to just stay and wait for our return. Then, maybe we wouldn't be too powerless against Eren. Again, with me as commander you have no choice but to stay with me .It was always because of me that you were left with no choice. You have no choice but to stick by my side and protect me because that is your job. What a useless person I am._

_My second confession, Hange Zoe's second confession is that I am sorry. I apologize for forcing myself to be friends with you. You must have been annoyed with my constant noise and blabberings . I may have annoyed you with my carelessness and impulsiveness. I apologize Levi, truly. Because of me pastor Nick died and we were left with no truth about the walls. I apologize because you were always obligated to force me to bathe, sleep and eat. You must have had enough of it but you have no choice. I'm sorry Levi, I'm sorry that it was me that lived and Erwin died. You were right Erwin should have stayed. I'm sorry that instead of you serving under a great and strong commander, you were left with a weak and stupid commander who have turned her back from her comrades and choose a certain person. But, like I said Levi I would still choose you despite everything. I'm sorry that you were forced to stick by my side and protect me at all times since I'm the commander. You were forced into that job and I, can't help but feel guilty for that. And lastly, I'm sorry for being selfish and wanting to live in this forest with you. You declined of course, and I'm glad that you declined because if I'm being honest, if you agreed with me I would just think that you were again forced to say yes without having a choice._

_My third confession is that I'm thankful. Levi, thank you for sticking with me despite all odds. Thank you for constantly bringing meals to my room and putting me to sleep. Thank you for saving me whenever I become overly excited and impulsive and get near titans too much. Thank you Levi, for always brining a pair of goggles for me every expedition because I always tend to break mine. Thank you, for defending me when the bastards at the mp were always judging me for acting manly. Thank you, for always bringing an extra hair tie in your pockets all the time because my hair always breaks loose. Thank you, for brushing the tangles in my hair and tidying it up during meetings with the queen so I look presentable. Thank you, for dealing with my constant never ending stories. Thank you, for calling me by my name Zoe when i feel like I'm not human anymore. Thank you for tending and curing my wounds after the battle at the Reiss' cave, you just found out something devastating about yourself and yet you took the time to make sure I'm fine. Thank you, for joining me in pranking the mps whenever we have the time. We had some fun time didn't we Levi? Thank you, for sticking with me when I was commander, I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you Levi for taking care of me even if you were obligated._

_My last confession, Hange Zoe's last confession is that I am in love with Levi Ackerman. Hange Zoe is in love with Levi Ackerman since the day she met him. Okay, maybe not in love but you know the gist. I was attracted to you. Maybe the moment I actually fell in love with you was when I went to you after your squad died and we spent the night just talking about them. I realized that Levi Ackerman was not emotionless at all. You were just good at hiding them. I realized that inside humanity's strongest was a man who was vulnerable and also needs protection. So, I made it clear with myself that I am in love with this man, and I would choose him above everything. I wish that I could say it to you in person Levi. But, I can't, we are at war and love is a soldier's last priority and you would hate me, if I out myself and my wants above my duty. But, just this time I want you to know that I am irretrievably inlove by you. Hange Zoe is in love with humanity's strongest Levi Ackerman. And I want you to know that up until my last breath I am enchanted and entranced by Levi Ackerman._

_Sincerely yours, Hange Zoe_

Levi flipped the pages, he was looking for more. No, this can't be it this is not supposed to be her goodbye. How cowardly of her to confess through papers. And then he felt it, the paper he was holding was getting wet. He was crying.

Levi Ackerman is crying after several years. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, he was feeling stupid. Then he saw Hange's letter getting wet by his tears. "No, no, no,no" He said as he tried so hard to dry the tears from the paper. This was Hange's last memory, he cannot ruin it. He placed the paper in the box again. Then he saw something fell. It was a circular paper. It was the same image but only smaller, it would fit his pocket watch that was given to him by Hange on his birthday. He remembered the memory to well. Hange spent a lot of fortune for that watch so he brings it with him all the time. But the main reason why it's with him all the time was because it was from Hange. Everything that Hange gave him he cherished. So why, and how can someone who understands him so well also misunderstand him as well.

Levi Ackerman doesn't choose Hange Zoe in his squad because, he believes in her. It all started when Erwin wanted him to build a special squad of his own. He already had what the squad in mind. Aruo, Eld, Gunther and he would make Hange Zoe his second in command. He went to Erwin's office to check if his squad is available and ready to go when he saw a paper that was in the trash. "Hange Zoe - squad" Hange was going to be a squad leader alongside a team that she will lead on her own that was chosen by Erwin himself. He picked the paper out from the trash despite how disgusting it was. Erwin then soon entered and saw Levi holding the paper, he knows what it was. "So, you saw it huh? I was about to dispose that away." Erwin stated as he sat in his office chair. "Why didn't you tell me?" Levi said as he placed the paper in the table a little too forcefully. "Hange was going to have a squad of her own so why are you throwing it away?" The raven said to his commander and friend. "Levi just the other you were eager to build a special squad with Hange as your second in command, you were going to lead a squad together that's what you've told me." The blonde bastard told him with a smirk on his lips. He knows, Erwin Smith knows and he'll be damned for the rest of his life. "Tch."Levi murmured as he picked the paper from the table and looked at the name of those who are going to be under the command of Hange.

"Give it to her, give Hange her own squad, remove her from my team." Levi said with finality. "I'll take Eld Jin as my second in command and replace her with whoever you like, a male preferably." Levi said as he started taking a pen and paper from Erwin's desk and started rewriting Hange's squad because the previous paper was torn. "And, why would you like another male? Hange's a girl and you want her on you squad." Erwin teasingly smirked at him. It annoys him fucking bastard's going to tease him for as long as he want and it annoys him. "Because Hange is Hange. Did that answer your question? COMMANDER" He smugly asked and stated. "No," Erwin laughed. "And, may I know why you want Hange to handle a squad of her own?" Erwin asked, intrigued. "Because." Levi stopped. "Because, Hange always doubts herself. I want her to believe that she's more than just a brainiac, she has potential and I believe in her." Levi said as he walked out. "Oh, and by the way," Levi stopped. "as much as I trust Hange's leadership skills I want you to place Hange's squad and mine close to each other in formation during expeditions" He said as he completely went out. Erwin just smiled at himself.

Levi Ackerman did not choose to be friends with Hange Zoe at first, but Hange was his comfort zone. Levi is not a man of words. He likes to listen to Hange ramble. He enjoys it. Her non stop rambles and unfunny jokes and pranks are his constant reminder that she is alive and still with him. Her contagious laugh whenever she tells him a joke that was too corny. He likes them. He loves the sound of her voice when she talks. But, what he most loved about it is when she speaks solemnly. It was soft. He heard it first when Farlan and Isabelle died, she comforted him and although he may not admit it he finds comfort in Hange's embrace and voice. It happened the second time around when his squad died. There were no embrace, just words of comfort and a cup of tea specially brewed for him. The third, was when Erwin died, Hange and her spent the night on top of wall Maria trying to stop their tears and finding comfort in each other's shoulders. It was stupid, to let your emotions get in the way of your decision, but Hange understood him.

I'm sorry" He told her as they sat on top of the wall, far from the kids so that they can talk. "I'm sorry I let him go and let you take all the burden." He said as he stared at her and looked at her bandaged eye. "It's fine, Erwin needed to let go of his goals to find his peace, he deserves it. Dying heroically and for the sake of something that he loves, the humanity. After all old man's tired already he deserved to rest" She said as she smiled at him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Levi Ackerman did not choose Erwin's life instead of Hange, he believes in Hange and he knows he can protect her.

"Don't go to the war let Hange call the shots." Levi stated as he stared at Erwin. "Hange is your second in command and I can protect her myself so just stay right here." He continued as he fists is military coat. He knows what's bound to happen and he can't protect his bestfriend and the person he loves. Love. Levi stopped and stiffed as realization slip through him. He is goddamn in love with Hange Zoe, and he just found out about it just now. "You and I both know that when it comes to a crucial point I will-" Levi stopped. "I will go to Hange even if you stop me." He said as he turned away.

"I'm going Levi and that's final." He heard Erwin said as he stepped out of his office.

Levi Ackerman also likes the all tea that Hange gave to him. Petra’s was nice but he prefered Hange’s. He’ll always prefer Hange’s. It was never really an option even if sometimes her tea tastes like soil, he preferred it more. But, what he likes more is when he’s the one bringing her tea. They would enjoy it while Hange rambled on and he listens. He loves listening to her, he enjoys it. Those talks are some rare moments that Levi wants ti keep on going forever.

Levi Ackerman was scared when he thought he lost Hange Zoe at the Reiss' Cave. He saw it, he saw how the woman shot Hange and how she fell. There were a lot of blood. He was panicking.He was fuming mad. He is going to kill the woman who hurt Hange. He needs to go to her. He was about to when Kenny interfered, "Ooohh, did my people just hurt one of your comrades?" Kenny teasingly said as they fought. "Don't tell me, that woman-" Kenny said, he couldn't continue when he stabbed him. "Fuck you brat! That hurts!" Kenny said as he flew away. Levi immediately went to Hange. Moblit was aiding her. She's alive, bloodied but alive. He was glad. "Armin,Moblit get Hange out of here now!" He said as they saw an exit. He saw Hange at the wagon. She was unconcious so he took the bandage and wrapped it around her shoulder and head. He just found out Kenny was his uncle, he does not know what to feel really. His worry over Hange is the dominant emotion he's feeling after all. Hange suddenly awoke and tried to sit up. "Lay back down four eyes." He said as he took off his cape and made a make shift pillow with it. He gently lifted Hange's head and placed it beneath her head to avoid he bumping her head through out the journey. He went out of the wagon and mounted his own horse.

Levi Ackerman was glad that Hange Zoe was alive and made it clear to himself that he will stick with her through it all. He thought he lost her. Berthold's explosion was too massive. He was about to run to her when erwin stopped him and told him about his plan. He had to let his best friend go. He failed he let the beast titan get away. But despite that he was glad, he saw her, she stopped Mikasa from slashing him and floch. He made the decision already. It was time to let Erwin go. It pains him, and he knows it pains her too. Maybe more than he did as they were comrades for a longer time.

Levi placed his hand on the bandaged eye. "Does it hurt?" He asked as he took the bandage away and took water from their bottles and washed Hange's wound and rebandaged it. "No,no it doesn't." Hange smiled at him as they went back to the kids.

Levi Ackerman chose to stay by Hange Zoe's side and protect her, Levi had been following Hange wherever she goes. He just feels like he needs to. Or, maybe he's scared. The mps started lookin down on Hange and whisper whenever there are meetings. He just let them pass as he don't want to pick up a fight and add to Hange's stress but sometimes too much is too much. Levi had accompanied Hange as she met with Queen Historia to talk about recruiting new recruits to the survey corps. She was going to propose on renovating the barracks and also to ask for some funds for their new uniforms. Hange was stressed out too much, she barely sleeps and eats. She lost the light in her eyes that was always showing whenever it was happy. Now he barely sees it. And he hates it, he feels like he's responsible for the sadness that Hange's feeling. He went out of the room for a while and just decided to wait for Hange when he heard the mps talking about her. "That one eyed commander from the corps always meets up the queen don't you think?" the 1st man from the mp said. "Well maybe she's just asking for money from the queen, like she always does." the second man said as he laughed. "Well that one eyed commander was a good for nothing anyways, crazed and stupid. She should've been the one who died." replied the other one. Levi felt anger rise inside him. No one, no one has the right to look down on Hange and talk shit about her. He went after them and before he knew it he was beating the two pieces of shit and the other mps were stopping him. HE was fuming mad. Hange came to him and stopped him, she did not look angry or disappointed. She was wearing a straight face as she apologized to Nile and pulled him out of the palace and went into their carriage. When they rode Hange let out a loud laugh. He was shocked. "w-why are you laughing Hange?" He asked, he haven't heard it in a long time, it was music to his ears. "GOD! You should've beaten them up more." She said as she stopped laughing. "Those two were giving me too much dirty looks, if I've know they are just jealous as my rank is higher than them." She stated. Then she went on rambling about her plans for their new gears and weapons because Historia agreed to fun them. This was it, she was back. His Shitty Glasses was back.

Levi Ackerman had always been in love with Hange. Right from the start. Right from the moment she approached him and accepted him and saw him for who he was. He promised to protect her, and he failed. He wished that he just agreed with her to stay in the forest. It made him happy if he was being honest, someone finally wants to be with him but they can't. They are at war and he knows Hange. She can't carry the guilt of running away and leaving the others in war. But maybe, just maybe he should've said yes.

Levi felt tears fall again. He stared at the circular photo as he sticked it inside his pocket watch. He will never forget about her. He will meet her again. When the world isn't cruel anymore. And destiny is kinder to them, he will see her again. He fell asleep again, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange and Annie saves the alliance and Hange becomes a titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eye my inuyasha kirara reference here, yes that's how Hange's titan looks but bigger.

Hange awoke 2 weeks later. With Zeke at her bedside. Confusion and panic ran over her. She had to go to Levi.  
"Hey calm down ms. Hange" Zeke stated as he held her by her shoulders. They were still in the ship. She felt her skin burn and she hissed in pain. "What are you doing? Bring me back to them!." She commanded with a frail voice.  
Her body ached all over and she cannot fight and she is with her enemy's teritory. She doen't know what to do, she feels weak and useless. It was this all over again, she was weak and powerless against Zeke Yeager. "I'm not going to kill you Hange Zoe, before you say anything." Zeke said then paused. "Quite the contrary, you are going to kill me Hange Zoe." He continued as he smiled at her and Hange felt shivers run through her spine.

Zeke was sitting at an empty grassland, they were near the sea. He requested to die here, he feels free like this. He wished that he could've stayed with Eren and protect him, but he can't. He wished that they can stop him, he trusts Hange Zoe, and her alliance. He wished that it was not yet too late for them and stop eren. His actions has consequences beyond what he can see and he wished that he would stop. He looked at the empty grassland, fresh air passing through his skin. Hange Zoe walked towards him and sat beside him. She can walk now. It's been two weeks after she woke up. Her recovery took almost a month. She smiled at him and talked. "I finished the invention you know?" She said as she smiled and showed him the two metal fingers that she made especially for someone. She put it back at her satchel and placed it behind the rock to make sure it won't get trampled. "Why me?" She asked again. "why are you choosing me as your successor?'' She continued. "No reason" he said as he smirked at her. He looked at her, half of her face's skin was charred and also her left arm. "Maybe it's because you're as smart as me?" He said as he laughed. "Great minds think alike don't they, Hange?" he said. He stood up and helped Hange up as well. This was it, this was his end. "Hange Zoe, I did well right?" He asked. Hange just smiled at him. "Stop and save Eren for me alright?" He said as he raised her hair and shoot the injection through her nape. Hange turned into a titan, she was tall and mindless. Annie and the others were behind the big rock that was with Hange's satchel. He said his final words. "Farewell and fight strong, my warriors." then he felt it, Hange's titan grabbing him and swallowing him whole.

Hange awoke inside the ship again, it was moving. She was shocked that she can see with both her eyes and the pain that she feels whenever she moves a body part was gone. It felt like she was reborned. But different, she ate Zeke Yeager and she is now the new beast titan, when that realization dawned upon her. "Where are we going?" She asked Yelena when she got out of her room. "Hange! You're not supposed to move yet." Yelena said. "Just answer me where we're going!" She yellled at Yelena. "We're redirecting, we're headed to Marley." she said as she landed out a map. "And we need to get there fast, before the Rumbling gets there." Yelena continued. Hange was about to talk again when Falco the young kid who owns the jaw titan went to them. "I told Annie this before and I'll also tell it to you, I think I can turn my titan into a flying titan. Me and Annie trained while we were resting at the shoreline and Hange was recovering for two weeks. The war chief helped me and I think I'm ready." Yelena immediately ran towards the ship's driver and told them to stop at a nearby island. When they reached the island Falco immediately transformed into his jaw titan formed.

They all watched and waited as Falco summoned all of his strength to shift his titan to a bird like titan. He then tried flying and when he's sure, he landed back down and the others got onto his back holding on to what seemed like crystalized feather. It was suprisingly lightweight and Hange smiled in awe. Annie,Hange,Gabi,Yelena and Falco then all went to travel to Marley. Falco's titan was surprisingly quick. Taking quick breaks from island to island till they reached Marley. It was absolutely way faster than the ship or to be honest any aircraft. Hange felt free, sshe wished that she could just stay there forever. Not just her, all five of them. Then they saw them they were in an abandoned island in Marley. They were fighting, the yeagerist got to them then. They had to go now. The yeagerist have far more advanced weapons and their aircrafts were attacking the little group of the alliance. The two shifters Reiner and Pieck were laid out and spent. Armin can't transform as his explosion will kill everyone. They were tired and the alliance were fighting the opponents in combat.

"FALCO LOWER YOUR FLIGHT!" Annie yelled as she took out the blade in her ring. Hange also took out the blade that Zeke gave her. This is her first time transforming. The commotion ate the ground did not notice them at all flying above them. Annie jumped from Falco's flying titan and cut her hand and transformed as she fell. Hange followed after her, jumping then cutting a huge wound in her arm. Hange felt it, how the titan's body enveloped her slowly and before she landed out she completely transformed leaving her identity unknown. Annie and Her quickly attacked the Yeagerist, they were far stronger. Hange's form was different from Zeke, she was not in an ape form but instead in a giant white fox like form. Everyone was amazed at her form, she stood at least meters tall with four legs and white fur. They did not know who was inside it. 

Levi was fighting, this cannot be their end. Hange's sacrifice will be all for nothing if they just ended up dead and killed by these people who wished the death of other nations. Hange would not want that. He can fight now, not as strong as he once did because he was missing some fingers but he already can. He shoot the thunder spears at the enemies and dodged their attacks. "Captain!" Connie yelled as he was being chased by the group of Yeagerists. Levi shot them with the thunder spears again in no time. "SHIT!" he heard Jean yell as he was shot at the shoulder by one bullet. They can't die now, this is not the way a soldier can die. Not in a battlefield with newly trained soldiers who are just equipped with advanced weapons. His and Connie's place was about to get attacked when Annie's titan came of nowhere and fell in front of them protecting them from the spears attack with her hardening shell. Annie growled as she was hit by a thunder spear and threw a giant boulder at their aircraft. Levi and Connie then grappled their hooks to the abandoned houses' roof when he eyed the titan that was protecting Armin and Mikasa. It was huge with four legs and looks like a giant dog- no a fox. "Captain! What is that titan? Who is that?" Connie said as he shot the Yeagerist straight in the head as it tried to get to the roof they were in. They were about to get attacked when the giant white fox titan suddenly jumped to them and protected them leaving it being shot. 

The titan seemed to not know any hardening skills? Is that a new titan? Is that Reiner's brat cousin? Levi thought as he got out of the white fox titan's grasp. It growled as if in pain. What the fuck was happening. Levi was so confused. The titan Then attacked the aircrafts that belonged to the yeagerist running, NO FLYING THE FUCKING WHITE FOX TITAN FLEW straight to it leaving the Yeagerist no time to save their plane. The leader then commanded all of them to get into the remaining air craft and retreated.   
Levi was about to go after them when Armin commanded them not to. "DON'T GO AFTER THEM" he yelled as he checked on his comrades. "THEY ARE NOT GOING INSIDE MARLEY AS THE RUMBLING WIL HAPPEN THERE." Armin stated as he helped Mikasa and Jean get up. "we need to go to Marley quickly and evacuate as many before the rumbling gets to us." Armin continued "The yeagerists might stay in nearby islands outside Marley and attack once the rumbling reached Marley." He said as he sat on the ground too tired to even maintain his posture. Pieck and Reiner got out of his titan and Annie managed to break the crystals surrounding her and leaving her titan as well. Then Gabi and Yelena came riding the now jaw titan formed Falco. The white fox titan growled in pain and everyone looked at it. It was bloody and missing two limbs. "Who is that?" Jean and Mikasa said unison as they walked towards it.Levi couldn't care less, he was just tired, he suddenly thought of Hange, the titan was afterall new and she would be amazed by it, and its beauty he can't believe he's calling a titan beautiful, but it was. It has white fur that looked soft and big eyes, almost like a dog or fox but in titan form and can fucking fly, Levi smirked bitterly to himself imagining how Hange would've reacted. Conniie started walking towards it too and was about to touch it when Annie who was being tended by Armin yelled. "DON'T TOUCH HER" She said as she ran towards it. She went towards its nape and cut through it and the emerging titan coming from it was shown.

Her head was tilted up and her hair was not in its usual pony tail, leaving it falling below her shoulders she was wearing normal clothes and not the corps' uniform. "N-no way." Armin whispered as he ran towards it. Connie, Mikasa and Jean were crying out of joy. Levi looked up, they weren't too far from him really so he saw who was the shifter inside the fox.  
He stilled, his eyes must be joking him because he's tired but she was there. Hange Zoe emerged from the fox titan, missing a left arm and a limb and steaming. But she was alive. He ran towards her, faster than he ever did before. Annie pulled her out and she was left sitting on the floor. They were circling around her but when they saw their captain they quickly dismerged. Hange looked up and smiled at him before he even reached her. Once he got to her he felt his legs weaken and felt himself kneel in front of her, pulling her into a hug. He was crying, no he was sobbing to hard while saying her name over and over again. She's back and alive. He pulled back and saw her crying too. He dried the tears in her cheek as she smiled at him saying the words that made him cry harder. "Levi, I'm back." He hugged her again crying in her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Hange's titan can fly, she was inspired by Inuyasha's kirara, sango's flying giant pet.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was still hugging Hange when he felt the one arm that was embracing him fall down so he released her. Hange was unconcious and panic slipped through him again. "OI, Hange!" He said as he held her shoulder and started shaking her.

"Hange?OI! Hange!" Hze yelled as he continued trying to wake her up, panicking "don't shake her too much, captain." Annie said as she started cleaning the blood on her arms. "She's just tired, it's her first time transforming with consciousness you know?" she added while not looking at anyone but her bloody arm. "And, her second time transforming overall." She continued as she stood up. "We can't stay here any longer, you know. We have to at least to an isolated island near Marley. Before the rumbling catches up to us." Armin said as he also stood up.

"Onyankopon can we still fix our plane." Armin asked as he looked at what was left of their plane. It was not really broken as the Yeagerists just sabotaged their engine and not the whole plane. "The plane is just fine commander, it's the engine that can't be used anymore." Onyankopon stated while shaking his head and looking down. "We can rest for a while, you all need it too." Annie said as she walked forward. "Then, we use Hange and Falco's titan to travel." She said as she went inside the plane and sat down. "Falco's?" Mikasa curiously asked. "What do you mean, the jaw titan?" Mikasa continued asking. "Falco believes he drank some of Zeke's spinal fluid and his titan can change forms." Annie stated. "And, Hange's well I don't even know why her form is like that and why she can fly." She said and laid at the seats, too tired to even sit up.

"Did she-?" Pieck asked not able to continue. "Whose power did she inherit?" She continued, although she knows the answer already. It all fits. "War Chief, Zeke." Annie said. Everyone stilled, Hange inherited Zeke's titan power which means only one thing. "Hange killed Zeke?" Levi asked while placing Hange's head on his lap. "Yes." Yelena said as she curled her fists. "But, not out of force. Zeke came out of nowhere before the rumbling killed Hange saving her from completely burning." She continued. "Zeke was convinced that Hange is going to be his succesor. He even waited for hange to atleast heal her injuries before passing the power. During the 1 month, he trained Falco, and when Hange awoke he taught her everything she needs to know. That's why Hange has more control of her titan." Yelena stated as she walked to Annie with the two kids by her side.

Pieck felt tears welled in her eyes. Zeke was like an older brother to him. "What was his last words?" Pieck said stuttering. Reiner also felt tears in his eyes. "Something about us fighting strong." Annie said with her eyes closed.

"I may know why Hange's titan was different from Zeke's" Pieck said. "As you know the beast titan has several different forms before Zeke's ape form. I'm not quite sure but it I think it has something to do with what the shifter desires and its skills. The power adapts to shifter's inner power, its human's inner power, making it easy to navigate the titan. Maybe a fox has something to with Hange's inner strength." Pieck said as she also sat down inside the plane. It was almost night time and Onyankopon offered to get some fish from the sea for them to grill and eat as Armin commanded everyone to get in the plane first.

"Captain, you should let Hange-san occupy the room." Armin said as he went outside to help gather food for the evening with Connie following behind him. Levi carried Hange in bridal style as he went inside the plane and into the room and laid Hange in the bed. He fixed the sheets then covered her blanket. Levi then bandaged Hange's steaming arm since it was actually still bleeding and also her leg. Despite them regrowing they still bleed a lot. Levi fixed Hange's hair and bangs when he noticed that Hange was not wearing an eyepatch anymore. The wound in her eye was long gone. He brushed her hair some of her some more before deciding to grab a chair and sit beside her, he continued brushing Hange's hair softly when he noticed she's running a fever. Before he even had the chance to get out Jean was already standing out the door so he ordered him to get a basin of water and some cloth.

"Captain." Jean said as he entered the room with the basin and cloth. Levi then took it from him and started wiping Hange's face with it then placing it on her forehead. "She's strong, you know?" Jean said as he sat in front of Levi. Hange was like a mother to Jean, he was always beside her after Moblit died and almost acting like an assistant replacement for Moblit so he was devastated when she sacrificed herself. "I know," Levi said as he continued wiping Hange with the extra cloth. "It's just that-" Levi stopped, this was not the right time to talk about emotions he thought to himself. "It's just that she's all you've got left? Wasn't she captain?" Jean asked. "You two are older than us and experienced tougher and harder things than us captain, you two don't have to fight in Marley" Jean offered to his captain. "You both can leave off to a nearby island or go back to Paradis and build a life together, because that's what you both deserved." Jean continued. Levi stilled in his seat. The truth was he wanted to, there was no reason to fight anymore, the possibility of them dying than winning against Eren was bigger, Hange was able to kill Zeke and despite him promising Erwin that he'll kill Zeke for him it's fine that it was Hange who did, it doesn't matter anyway as long as he's dead. His mind drifted off to when Hange asked him to runaway in the forest and live there which he neither declined or accepted. But, Hange he knows her too well, she was not able to stay out of action before and that's why she sacrificed herself. What more now that she's stronger. She would want to fight. Because that's who she is.

"As tempting as that offer is Kirstein we both know we just can't leave you. And Hange, she-" Levi was then again stopped by Jean. "She wouldn't want it." Jean stated. "Hange- san can't stay in the shadows and let us die, I know." Jean said as he stood up. "Get some rest captain, we leave at dawn or as soon as Hange and Falco rested well enough." Jean said. "And, oh. She'll be fine captain, you don't have to worry about her too much." then he went out of the room.

It has been 3 hours since Hange fell asleep and her arms are back to normal and her leg was just missing a foot. Her fever also deteriorated and was left with just a mild fever. He checked the window and saw Connie, Armin, Jean, Onyankopon and Yelena grilling fish and making some stew. He felt Hange's hand move as he was holding it in his. She slowly opened her eye and smiled at him. "Hello." Hange said as she tried sitting up. Levi assisted her, holding her back and sitting her up right. Hange grinned at him. He took something from his pocket and took her glasses from it. "I'm assuming you still have bad eyesight?" He smirked at her. Hange rolled her eyes as he placed it on her. "yep, apparently titan powers are not a heal-it-all kind of power." She said as she laughed. She then raised her hand and placed it on top of his scar that goes in a slant line in his face. It didn't blind him but he thinks it made his eyesight kind of bad. "Does it hurt?" Hange asked in a soft voice. "No it doesn't anymore." HE assured her. She then looked at his hand that was missing two fingers then touched it. When her eyes suddenly lit up. Levi was creeped out if he were being honest.

"Where's my satchel Levi? I left it at Yelena I have to get it!" She excitedly said as she tried to get out of the bed but was stopped by Levi. "I have it. Yelena gave it to me a while ago." He said as he took the satchel from under the bed. "Did you look at what's inside it?" She asked him eyeing him suspiciously. "No." He said, he didn't have time to look at what's inside he just assumed it's filled with Hange's titan notes and lessons he learned from Zeke. He frowned at the thought of Zeke and Hange hanging out. Goddamnit Levi the fucker's dead he thought to himself as he frowned more. "Levi? Levi! Are you listening to me?" Hange asked "Uhm-ah yes continue." He said and started listening to her. "Zeke said that this was actually famous in Marley for those who lost their limbs." She stated as she grinned at him, and he frowned at the sound of Zeke's name. "But I want to top it up a notch so I made them bendable almost as if they were really yours but only made from metal.!" Levi was confused at what she was saying and getting at when she pulled out a black velvet case that was bigger than their palm. "TADA!" Hange yelled as she opened the box and presented what's inside of it. Inside was to metal fingers that looked like a metal glove but only for two fingers. Hange raised it at him and showed him that it can be bent and used for fighting. "You may not be comfortable at first but you'll get the hang of it Levi! Did you-" Hange's enthusiasm was cut off when he suddenly pulled her into a hug. He pulled her head into her chest as he placed his head above hers. Hange made these for him when she was wounded and still recovering. He felt tears welled in his eyes again. HE pulled back to look at the metal fingers again. "Thank you, Hange." He said as he tried his tears from falling but failed anyways. "Thank you, for these and for coming back to me. I'm not losing you again Hange Zoe." He stated as he pulled her again towards him an placed a kiss on her forehead.

Levi and Hange were both sitting at the tiny bed face to face. "Levi! Wear it now!" She commanded. "You have to flex your new cool fingers to them!" She grinned "Fuck off four eyes! Stop teasing me" Hange just lauhed at him and took his hand and placed the metal on it fixing it so it would fit him. "Tell me if it's lose or tight alright?" She said. "That's fine already Zoe." He said. "Oohh, Zoe, is that a new endearment?" She teased. "No, it's not." He said as he turned her hand and lookin at his new fingers. It was surprisingly comfortable and if he was being honest it was cool, he shook his head, he's starting to sound like Hange. "It's comfortable isn't it? I placed a soft cloth inside so it wouldn't hurt when you use or wear it!." She said excitedly. Levi smiled at her as he flicked her forehead with the metal fingers. "ow!" She said as she giggled and Levi found himself chuckling with her.

"Hange-san, Captain Levi. Dinner is ready." Armin called. "Hange-san you should be comm-" Armin was stopped when Hange talked. "No, you're the commander now Armin, I can't just take the position back even if I want to because that's unfair to you. But, I'll help you in leading the team." She said as she smiled at Armin. "Thank You Hange-san!" Armin yelled as he went near her and hugged her. Hange was shocked but pats her hand at the boy's back. He's been through a lot and he has to stop his bestfriend, a hug is nothing. Levi frowned though and when Armin noticed Levi's glare he soon backed out and went outside. "I'll carry you four eyes, you're still missing a foot." Levi said as he carried Hange and bringing with him his new survey corps cape. He sat Hange down near the bonfie and placed the cape around her shoulder and secured it, to keep her out of the cold and served her food. Everybody was talking and throwing jokes at each other. It was almost as if they were just in a trip. But, Levi knows better they were having fun because tomorrow they have to fight again. Moments like these were their only escape. "Oh! Levi show them your new fingers!" Hange yelled as she continued eating her stew. Levi looked at everyone embarrassed though he didn't show it. Instead, he looked at them with his famous cold and stoic look and raised his metal fingers. Everyone was awed. "Captain! You can completely protect us again!" Connie yelled as tears formed in his eyes, everybody laughed at him and Hange and Levi smiled at each other as Levi secretly held her hand with his.


End file.
